


Don't Take More Than The Recommended Dose

by quaketheinhuman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Jemma makes some special pills for Skye and she takes more than she should
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Don't Take More Than The Recommended Dose

Skye had been having trouble ‘getting in the mood’ as Ward called it. Between their assigned missions and her overworking anxiety her libido wasn't exactly plentiful. She had mentioned her dilemma to Simmons once, telling her that Ward was starting to become more distant and less intimate, especially since he was gone on missions most days. Skye had forgotten all about the conversation, that is until Simmons pulled her into the lab one afternoon. “Simmons I don't have time for experiments…” Skye whined and Simmons grinned “Oh you’ll have time for this one. I think I solved your problem. I managed to whip up a pill that should help you, with your..um..libido..” she said as her cheeks turned pink and Skye raised an eyebrow. “The pills have estrogen inducing properties, Vitamin E, Magnesium, Vitamin A..”she trailed off, and she shoved a small container into Skye’s hand. Skye seemed skeptical but grateful “Listen I already tried a few ‘pills’ for this problem and they didn't-” “No no no!” Simmons interrupted, “These pills are much stronger than anything you’ll find on the market, highly concentrated. Which is why you should only take one since it’s the first time you’ve ever used them.”Simmons informed her and Skye nodded “Okay okay, I believe you. I’ll take one in a bit and maybe I’ll be a little more excited to see Ward when he comes back tonight.” she said with a smirk and Simmons went crimson “Well yes maybe.. I have to get back to work..” Simmons muttered as she scurried off, “Thanks Jemma!” Skye called as she left the lab, heading towards her bunk.

When she got to her room she opened the bottle of pills, taking on out and examining it more closely. They were tiny, not much bigger than a grain of rice and they were pink in color. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, it was close to 4pm. Ward was supposed to be back around five. She sighed as she flopped back on her bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. She hoped that these pills worked, and more importantly she hoped Ward was in the mood for sex. She sat up and grabbed the bottle, shaking out a few pills. She knew Simmons only recommended taking one for the first time, but considering all the others she had tried didn't work, she figured taking a few couldn't hurt. She popped three into her mouth before washing them down with the glass of water on her dresser. She figured it would take a while to work, so she turned on her tv to distract her until Ward got back. It had only been twenty minutes and Skye could already feel the effects. It was like there was a fire growing in her lower belly, and she had no idea how to put it out. She tried her hardest to relax, knowing Ward wouldn't be back for a bit. Every time she shifted she could feel the ache. She tried crossing her legs to prevent the strange sensation but it only made it worse. The next forty minutes were agony. She hoped Ward would be willing to help her get rid of this incredibly primal and overwhelming feeling.

Just when she felt she was going to burst her bunk door slid open, revealing Grant ward. He was freshly showered and wearing a tight cotton shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination, combined with gray sweatpants. “Hey babe, I missed you.” he said and she stood to greet him. He leaned down to lightly brush his lips against hers only to be met with her incredibly desperate response. She kissed him passionately and sloppily, pushing her tongue into his mouth as she tangled her fingers into his hair, craving the contact. He quickly pulled away, gently pushing her back and unwrapping her arms. “Woah, what’s gotten into you?” he questioned as he took in her appearance, concern clear across his features. He could see she was flushed, and her pupils were incredibly dilated. “Did you take something?” he questioned and she shook her head “Doesn't matter, I’m so horny..Please help me Grant..” she groaned needily as she pressed herself against him, slowly rubbing her hand over his crotch to which he responded to with a low growl. “Undress, now.” he commanded and she quickly complied, pulling off her shirt and jeans in a matter of seconds before her bra and panties. “On your hands and knees.” he said as he gestured to the bed and she nodded before positioning herself, shaking her rear in anticipation. He undressed swiftly and pulled out a condom and slid it on, to which Skye replied with a smirk “You knew I would get like this?” she questioned and he shrugged “Jemma told me about your chat, and she showed me what she was working on.” he replied nonchalantly and she shook her head “Bastard..” she muttered with irritation “You want help or no?” Ward replied and she whimpered in response. 

In an instant he was behind her, positioned at her entrance and she groaned “Please…” she begged as she desperately tried to push her hips towards him, but he was holding her in place firmly. He slowly pushed into her, filling her and he groaned when he felt just how soaked she was. She moaned needily “Fuck me hard..don't hold back..” she murmured and he started to move, fucking her fast and hard. Three quick orgasms later and she was still begging for more “You really are horny huh? How many did you take?” he asked breathlessly as he slowed his pace, and she could barely string together words to reply “I didn't know..didn't think they...would work...so I took....three..” she gasped as she continued to grind against him hungrily. His eyes widened “Three?! What the hell were you thinking Skye?” he exclaimed and she groaned “I can't...think much right now...please..take it off..fill me up..” she whimpered as he pulled out and flipped her on her back “What? No condom..?” he questioned and she nodded “I don't care..I need something to put out this fire...” she whined and he shook his head “Alright, come on then. Going on orgasm number four..”he grunted as he pulled off the condom and pushed into her again. He wanted to make sure she was satisfied and content, otherwise she would be all over him for the rest of the night. He shifted his hips, making sure to continuously brush over her most sensitive spot with each stroke. She clawed at his back as she pushed her hips to meet his with every thrust, making desperate noises that he had never heard before. When he knew he was finally getting close, she was just recovering from her sixth orgasm. He was determined to have them come together, but she seemed to be finally getting tired as her hips lazily moved to meet him. “Come on Skye..I'm close, but you gotta work with me.” he growled as his thrusts became less rhythmic and more erratic. She groaned as she moved her hand down to rub her clit, trying to reach yet another climax. He pushed her hand aside and replaced her fingers with his thumb before rubbing with a firm circular motion. He could tell she was close, and so was he “Come on, cum for me Skye.” he grunted and her back arched in response. He watched as her eyes slowly rolled back and her mouth went slack with pure ecstasy as those pretty little moans continued to spill from her lips. That sight was all it took, he groaned as he spilled into her, filling her as he continued to thrust into her slowly before eventually pulling out. 

He flopped onto his back beside her on the bed and he heard her shaky breathing start to slow. “Feel better now?” he asked as he kissed her sweetly and she nodded “Much better.” she replied sleepily and he chuckled “You should take those more often.” he joked and she used the energy she had left to punch his shoulder “Only on special occasions from now on.” she said and he smirked “Alright, it's a deal.” he laughed as he pulled the covers over the both of them, holding her close as they both quickly fell asleep.


End file.
